


一部很省脸的短片

by Alas



Category: Conflict(1973), Dog Day Afternoon (1975), Heat (1995), Ocean's Thirteen (2007), Once Upon a Time in America (1984), Taxi Driver (1976), The Devil's Advocate (1997), The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: Crack, Gen, xover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 只想试试能把多少角色塞进同一个故事





	一部很省脸的短片

Michael Corleone向后仰，靠在椅背上。不过Neil还能从办公桌上边看到大部分他。

那转椅腿一定被调过。Neil想。他也靠在自己的椅背上。如果教父不适应雇佣关系的平等原则，那就去他的。Neil不喜欢“帮朋友个忙”这类屁话，从监狱里染上的过敏症。

Michael看上去没被冒犯，他只是轻轻动了动架起来的腿。

“拉斯维加斯的Willy，你对这名字有何看法？”

“大概占赌城总人口的百分之三，如果不算假名的话。”Neil说。

Michael礼貌地露出一点点笑意：“他在布鲁克林有家银行。”

“你是说他是个银行家？”Neil挑起眉毛。

“不。他有那家银行里的全部东西，除了柜台每天的小额进出。他‘拥有’一家银行。”

“啊。”Neil微微点头，装作他对教父和“Willy”的恩怨了解得恰到好处，一点也不超过必要的范围。

“我雇你去把里面的东西拿出来。”

“酬金？”

“拿到的都归你。”

“唔。”Neil更深地靠进椅子里——这头小牛死得其所，他也该买这么一把椅子。“我是个老洛城人，对纽约一无所知。如果我到了布鲁克林，结果发现那是个老太太存退休金的社区级别门店……无意冒犯，Mr. Corleone，那会让我感觉很糟糕。”

Michael笑了：“Willy Bank，他的全名。”

Neil抬起视线：“哦？”

这就完全不一样了。

 

“你就没想过，这是个他妈的‘双杀’？”Chris说。

“‘双杀’是什么？”Neil问。

“咱们拿了东西，Corleone把咱们送给感情受挫的幕后老板，他们握手，相互拥抱，可能还亲嘴。咱们死在某个地方。‘双杀’。”Chris用手比了个奇怪的手势。意大利裔肯定有点不对劲的地方，不然为什么他们的手势那么难学。

“Bank背后是犹太帮。Max，有印象？”Neil说。

“有印象。”Cheritto干巴巴地笑了几声，“Corleone和他手下一个叫……Noodels的有些不愉快。”

“Noodels？真名？”Neil问。

Cheritto耸耸肩：“总之没人用别的称呼过他。”

“好样的。咱们应该把他招进来。”Neil说。

“‘双杀’那事儿怎么说？和Corleone安定下来恐怕有点早啊。”Chris问。

“你看着不怎么热心。纽约的Heat不如洛城的温暖吗？”Cheritto问。

然后他们相互捅肋骨，笑得像自行车棚后边的中学男生。

“闭嘴。”Neil回答，“你们俩都是。”

 

Neil在Willy银行坐了一下午，装作刚从某个富有的非英语国家移民过来，请经理帮他解释各种美国债券、股票。他看到很多令人满意的东西。

除了职员们。其中一个一直在嚼东西，真是活见鬼。

这儿绝对是洗黑钱的地方，不然早就被来存退休金的老太太活活投诉垮了。

Neil客气地站起来，跟经理握手告别。这会儿，有个看上去有点神经质的家伙径直闯进经理办公室，坐在他刚离开的位置上。经理对Neil抱歉地笑笑，重又坐下招待新顾客。

这里边有些熟悉的东西。Neil想，不过很快找到了解释：Corleone的办公室，某张老照片，纽约的有钱人都相互认识。

然后一个矮个子男人抱着个特别长的礼物盒走进来。

见鬼。Neil想。真见鬼。

等对方毫无悬念地——至少对Neil来说——扯出步枪，大喊着“抢银行”的时候，Neil低下头，重重地叹气。

他觉得自己被算计了。被Corleone，或者Max的犹太帮。总得有个人在算计他，否则这一切就太扯了。

这时，柜员机那边，有个穿运动夹克和很他妈炫耀的雕花靴子的青年，慢慢地转身面对劫匪。

别试着当英雄，小伙子。Neil想，为可预见的失望再次叹气。

他说：“你跟我说话？”（Youtalking to me?）

然后从袖子里甩出一把手枪。

“把他妈的枪放下！”

“你跟我说话？！”

这还不足以打垮Neil，远远不够。哪怕算上尖叫连连的职员们也不够。由远及近的警笛让Neil心里有些东西跳了一下，直到他看见车上下来的——肯定不会是洛城的Hanna警官，他本不该让自己胡思乱想。

但手里抓着白老鼠的嬉皮士未免超过了某个限度。

Neil看看天花板。上帝啊，我没有得罪过你吧。

说实话，这是他罪行累累的一生里最乖的一段日子，连他在监狱里“住单间”时都没有这么平静。除了非要搭讪的厚脸皮律师，被他狠呛了几句。

那律师叫什么来着，John Milton？

 

 

END


End file.
